


if his words were venom, then his declaration of love should've been lethal.

by lovingjupiter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with an Open Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, confusing vent poetry, i think this is some form of poetry, is it?, they don't play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingjupiter/pseuds/lovingjupiter
Summary: the two are intoxicated.whatever happens now happens.whatever happens, the two will forget.the two will forget whatever words were said.the two will forget what time shirabu said he loved semi.the two will forget whatever kisses were exchanged.the two will forget the sweat, the panting, the soft noises that left shirabu's mouth.they'll forget everything.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 10





	if his words were venom, then his declaration of love should've been lethal.

**Author's Note:**

> i suggest listening to break from toronto (thepartynextdoor) , heartbreak anniversary (giveon) , clouded (brent fayiaz) , or apocalypse (cigarettes after sex) while reading this, though the story is pretty short. those songs inspired the story!

________________________

it's cold today and snowflakes take reside on shirabu's eyelashes.

shirabu doesn't like the cold but semi does.

semi says he likes it because of the way shirabu's hair turns white.

maybe shirabu will start to enjoy the cold more, maybe because semi makes the cold feel warm.

________________________

semi thought shirabu's words were venom.

no, they were venom.

with every sound, with every movement, with every sentence, the words wounded him.

semi thinks shirabu hates him, which in all do time shirabu will come to tell him otherwise.

________________________

shirabu finds himself at a party.

shirabu doesn't remember how he got here.

maybe taichi drove him here?

or maybe it was his manager.

either way, he's here and being lead to a corner where he meets semi.

shirabu's throat is burning.

semi is guiding his lips towards shirabu's opening them slightly and offering venom

shirabu inhales whatever smoke comes out of semi's mouth. 

shirabu doesn't know what's going on.

shirabu thinks semi isn't real.

semi is in fact very real and sitting across from him.

the two are intoxicated.

whatever happens now happens.

whatever happens, the two will forget.

the two will forget whatever words were said.

the two will forget what time shirabu said he loved semi.

the two will forget whatever kisses were exchanged.

the two will forget the sweat, the panting, the soft noises that left shirabu's mouth.

they'll forget everything.

________________________

shirabu doesn't know what he's saying.

shirabu doesn't know why semi is mad.

shirabu doesn't know why semi doesn't love him back.

semi, however, does know.

shirabu is a snake.

shirabu spits venom.

semi can't love a snake.

though, at one point he could.

at one point he could marry, love, and adore a snake.

but now he can only feel the venom numbing himself even further.

________________________

it's cold today and snowflakes reside on the ground.

shirabu remembered he liked the cold.

semi could only remember the same.

shirabu remembers the cold once felt warm.

but for now, shirabu and semi both cannot withstand the cold.

the cold currently brings tears that only evaporate into the harsh memories they once shared.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write a part two, who knows.


End file.
